1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to beamforming in an ultrasonic imaging apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Beamforming is a process of synthesizing electrical signals of multiple channels to generate a signal in an ultrasonic imaging apparatus or a radar apparatus. The beamforming can be used to produce an image based on signals of multiple channels.
For example, an ultrasonic imaging apparatus beamforms ultrasonic signals of multiple channels corresponding to received ultrasonic waves to acquire an image that is suitable to diagnose an object. In this case, the ultrasonic imaging apparatus converts ultrasonic waves received by individual transducers into ultrasonic signals of multiple channels that are electrical signals, corrects time differences between the ultrasonic signals of multiple channels, applies specific weights to the ultrasonic signals of the respective channels, and synthesizes the ultrasonic signals, thereby performing beamforming.